


PROFE

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Iron Elves - Chris Evans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Ass-Kicking, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blue Balls, Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Vore, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Dry Orgasm, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Large Cock, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sexual Assault, Spit Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, straight to gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADAChris Evans es un docente a prueba para dar clases de inglés básico dentro de una nueva universidad, mientras que Tom Holland es el chico pueblerino que vienen en busca de un mejor futuro gracias  la beca que le ha ofrecido dicha institución. Ambos empiezan a llevarse bien y Tom no puede apartar el ojo del profesor, que para su buena o mala suerte, comparte la casa de estudio con él y otros dos estudiantes más.Sin embargo, un consejo y una mentira de Tom, y el pasado de Chris hará que las cosas tomen un rumbo diferente al imaginado.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Tom Holland
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Mi primer año fuera de casa fue una de las experiencias que más me ha marcado en mi vida. Todo sucedió cuando me fui al extranjero con una beca de un año y al llegar a mi destino acudí a una dirección que me habían indicado desde la universidad; una vez allí, me dieron un sobre con una dirección y unas llaves dentro (sí, así de misterioso). Y es que anuncio que es misteriosa y extraordinaria porque aprendí mucho de mí y de lo que me gusta y de lo que calentaba. Tomé un taxi y al llegar me subí las cuatro plantas que tenía el edificio con el maletón de treinta kilos. Era una de las universidades que estaban poco a poco ganándose un espacio en el país, era nueva y solo llevaba seis meses de funcionamiento, así que aún estaba en búsqueda de equipo de trabajo y alumnos, y una de las cosas para atraer alumnos eran becas gratis en una que otra carrera. Había tenido la suficiente información como para saber que no iba a ser el mejor lugar, pero tenía una residencia y eso para mí ya era más que suficiente.

Subí todo el edificio y tuve que respirar antes de abrir la puerta.  
Al entrar dije: “Hello” Y no me no respondió nadie. El piso estaba de cojones, espacioso y con mucha luz, unas vistas increíbles desde la ventana del que deduje que sería mi cuarto, la cocina muy bien equipada, el baño un poco cutre quizás, por poner algún defectillo. La verdad que me alegraba muchísimo de ser uno de los primeros que podía quedarse y es que con mis calificaciones, conducta y promedio, no tomarme, sería un crimen.

Estaba dando vueltas preguntándome que quién más vivía ahí cuando oí la cerradura que se abría, y sí, el piso todavía no acababa de mejorar. Entró un hombre alto, con el pelo castaño, fortachon, serio y unos ojos azules que me dejaron paralizado.  
─ Are you the new flatmate?  
Me dijo con un fuerte acento.  
─ Yeah. I am, My name is Tom Holland. Tengo 22 años y soy nuevo en la ciudad y universidad. Are you my roomate?

Asintió lentamente mientras dejaba un maletín a un lado –Como has de saber la Universidad aún está en proceso y entiéndase como proceso al hecho de construcción de áreas y dormitorios. Yo estoy de prueba, lo que no me pune a un nivel tan alto en base a los estudiantes. Así que soy un profesor de Inglés básico y por lo tanto no te daré clases.  
  


Acerté a responder. Tenía la piel blanquísimas, sobre sus grandes ojos azules, las pestañas finas de un color muy claro, su mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada con barba semi recortada, la boca era de ensueño, con unos labios gordos y carnosos que tuve que contenerme para no saltar u besárselos.  
  



	2. Gogó

Era el profesor de prueba Chris Evans, treintañero y mas canadiense. Olvídense completamente de la idea generalizada que hay de los profesores, este resultó ser un hombre muy abierto y súper juerguista, enseguida congeniamos. Me comenzó a contar sobre cómo llegó aquí, de sus antiguos trabajo, de su familia, de cómo se sacó un chicle luego de sentarse en una butaca del cine. Me invitó a tomar unas cervezas bien frías que tenía en su cuarto, en la mininevera y al entrar se quitó el jersey, llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas y lo que sugería era carne canadiense de primera extra, tenía unos brazos anchos y muy bien definidos, con vellos en los brazos y pelos en las axilas, también se le marcaban unos pectorales que tenían que ser duros como rocas y bien enmarcados, pero lo más caliente era como se le notaban los pezones a través de la tela, los debía tener como garbanzos y bien duros. Le pregunté que si hacía deporte y me respondió que era campeón de rugby y volley en su región, también jugaba al waterpolo y había hecho natación y judo. A diferencia de muchos otros guapitos, Chris era un hombre muy inteligente, estaba en su último año de antropología y tenía bastantes libros en su cuarto, esa combinación me mató, listo, profesor y deportista.  
¿Tenía algo malo aquel hombre? Pues sí, lo siguiente de lo que me habló fue de su novia, que vivía en una ciudad del norte de Inglaterra y los fines de semana solía venir de visita. Que llevaban meses y al parecer todo fluía súper bien entre ellos. Me alegré por el sin embargo, parecía que ese era terreno que no podía tocar yo.

─Ella trabaja durante la semana y viene aquí los viernes por la tarde, lo malo es que yo trabajo los fines de semana por la noche en la ciudad vecina. Me dijo.

─¿De qué trabajas? Le pregunté. 

─En una discoteca, de camarero y de gogó. Sé que quizá la profesión que he elegido no vaya de la mano con mi otro trabajo, pero uso antifaz y es muy lejos de aquí, así que no hay riesgo.  
¿De gogó? La idea de que iba a ver a Chris en una tarima meneándose y magreándose su torso velludo desnudo me volvió a alegrar la tarde. Me dijo que lo de gogó tenía pensado dejarlo porque querían obligarle a tomar rayos UVA, además de que a su novia no le hacía ninguna gracia. Y es que supongo que él estaba contento con su tono de piel y de pronto, pasar a ser un moreno, no le agradaba tanto a la chica.  
Pronto se convirtió en mi mejor amigo de allí, con mis otros dos compañeros de piso también me llevaba muy bien, pero no tenía la misma afinidad que con él. Le contaba mis tareas, mis llamadas con mis padres, anécdotas de playa y guitarra y la vez que me drogué tanto hasta mearme en los pantalones. Él dijo que como le tocaba trabajar al otro lado de la universidad no había problema en hacernos compinches y así fue como nos apegamos aún más.


	3. Bóxer azul

Quizá él no quería dejarme solo, siendo como yo era en un lugar completamente desconocido.   
Al día siguiente de llegar le propuse ir a nadar a la piscina. Le pareció buena idea y yo por mi parte tenía que ver ese cuerpo como fuera, mis expectativas fueron compensadas con creces. Llegamos a los vestuarios y, nada más entrar se quitó el jersey y la camiseta al mismo tiempo, al estirar sus brazos me llegó un suave aroma a sus axilas de hombre y desodorante. Miré, era vello marrón muy rizado, que no ocupaba mucho, apenas una línea gruesa acolchada, pero era denso y espeso. Me senté en el banco y él se puso a mi lado, al principio, no quise prestarle mucha atención para que no se sintiera incómodo y no le miré directamente hasta que se puso un bóxer azul. Aquello era increíble, el bóxer estaba ajustadísimo a sus fuertes piernas, un camino de vellos del pecho a su ombligo y de su ombligo a su entrepierna, tenía su salchicha canadiense, que no podía ni moverse, marcándole en todo el muslo, ¿14 centímetros tal vez? ¿Y sin empalmar?  
Estaba todavía extasiado mirando su bulto, cuando se puso de pie justo delante de mí con su paquete a medio metro de mi cara. No podía con aquella visión, tenía todos los músculos de su cuerpo marcados, con vello, estaba musculado en exceso pero tenía la espalda y los hombros anchos y fuertes, y unos pectorales marcados y apetitosos, los pezones muy grandotes y saltones y la tableta de chocolate definida, empezó a ponerse el gorro y yo observaba cada uno de los músculos de su torso se movieron.  
¡Que pectorales tiene el profe, que tetotas! ¡Que pezones! ¡Que oblicuos!¡Que axilas! Yo tenía el bañador a medio poner cuando me preguntó si estaba listo. Siempre he sido buen nadador, algunos trofeos y medallas que están en a saber dónde lo atestiguan, pero el profesor me cogió nadando mariposa y me dejó a media piscina de diferencia, cuando llegué al otro extremo él ya estaba de vuelta, me quedé quieto cogiendo aire, no tenía que ir a su nivel pensaba: nadando no iba a impresionarle.   
Sacaba su torso del agua contorsionando todos los músculos superiores, sus brazos parecían los remos de un barco que se acerca a toda velocidad y sus hombros se veían casi tan anchos como su cabeza, que espectáculo. Verlo nadar mariposa merece realmente la pena. Me concentré en nadar y al cabo de una hora salimos a las duchas.  
Casi no pude con aquello, al salir de la piscina Chris caminó delante de mí y justo al entrar en el vestuario se quitó el bañador, ¡que nalgas! Supongo que como éramos hombres no le importó un rábano despelotarse delante de mí y mostrarme sus nalgas blancas. Tenía un culito redondo y muy musculoso, como si fuera un melocotón, la raja muy cerradita y casi nada de vello. Las duchas se separaban por paneles y esperé a que el entrara primero para bañarme en la que había enfrente de la suya. Pensé que se iba a poner de espaldas pero al verme me dijo:  
─Se me olvidó el gel ¿Me dejas el tuyo?  
─Sí, Profe Chris  
Tenía una pija preciosa, increíble, brutal, estaba sin circuncidar y era perfecta, no muy gorda y recta. Contrastaba su pubis muy poblado de vello castaño claro y rizado, con su atlético torso blanco y reluciente, también velludo, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus pelotas, tenía los huevos de un tamaño que intimidaba, él se enjuagaba lentamente y se enjabonaba su torso mientras hablaba animadamente conmigo, me tuve que dar la vuelta para que no notara la erección de mi rabo. Salí antes que él para verlo venir de las duchas, se paseaba exhibiéndose con su polla medio en erección, le pude vislumbrar el glande gordo y sabroso de color rosado, se me antojaba como una golosina que debía de ser saboreada durante horas. Se me antojaba comerle el capullo y succionar la piel de su glande y beber su semen. Quise lamer su tronco sudoroso hasta meter sus huevos en mi boca.


	4. Nalgas

Yo estaba sentado en el banco con el pantalón ya puesto y él estaba a mi derecha de pie, con su rabo en semi erección, secándose el pelo, le di una palmada en una de sus nalgas (fue un gesto super hetero, se los aseguro).  
Le mire y le pregunté en tono de broma que –¿No te da vergüenza andar con el pene así?  
él se rió y se hizo una brevísima paja en mi cara, dejando su glande gordo y rosado a escasos centímetros, de mi boca, casi pude sentir su olor, tenía el glande surcado por una raja que me dieron ganas de probarla con mis labios y tras esta mini paja de dos segundos soltó una carcajada, que machito, me encantaba, al llegar a casa me estuve que estar masturbando durante horas antes de poder salir del cuarto, que salchicha que se cargaba el profesor Chris.


	5. Inglés

Ese fin de semana llegó su novia, una chica muy guapa todo hay que decirlo, pero nada que ver con Chris que al presentármela, ella me dio la mano muy fríamente y no me volvió a dirigir la palabra en toda la tarde, por la noche, se iba con él al bar donde trabajaba su novio y venía con él y el resto del tiempo se lo pasaban follando, yo intentaba pegar la oreja y oír algún jadeo pero la niña canadiense esta era más seca que el ojo de un tuerto, me tenía que conformar con imaginarme en mis pajas como sería las escena, que tamaño tendría en plena erección, cuanto aguantaría; lo veía en mis fantasías bañado en su sudor, con su erección firme y levantada, dándole por culo a la imbécil de su novia fuertemente como el macho salvaje que era mientras le metía los dedos en la boca para que los chupara.

Durante nuestra primera borrachera seria llegaron las primeras confesiones. Él por su parte, me comentó que no le iba muy bien con la novia, que era muy celosa y que lo acaparaba mucho. Como contrapartida a su confesión yo le conté que era gay, esbozó una leve sonrisa y me comentó que ya notaba que lo miraba mucho…y que no me preocupara, que él nunca había juzgado a nadie por su orientación sexual ya que, según me contó, el favorito de sus tíos, un hermano de su madre, era homosexual y siempre lo había querido mucho, se le notaba un gran afecto al hablar de él. Tras contármelo me volvió al tema de su novia, me dijo que no aguantaba no tener vida social cuando estaba con ella, que siempre le reprochara cosas… Se le veía realmente contrariado con ella. Me dijo sobre los dramas que ella hacia y de las películas que se formaba cuando le veía andar por teléfono. Nunca he sido amigo de ir dando consejitos e incluso me molesta la gente que siempre lo hace, pero Chris me lo pidió. A pesar de que es mejor no meterse en un fregado de pareja, le dije lo más prudentemente que pude:

─Si te sientes incómodo o mal, dile a ella exactamente lo que me has dicho a mí.

─Tienes razón, es con ella con quien tengo que hablar…

Al siguiente viernes llegó su novia, tan simpática y encantadora como siempre, al verme, me dio la mano y me puso una sonrisa más falsa que un euro tailandés. Durante la hora siguiente, sólo salía de la habitación de Chris un vozarrón femenino que bien podría haber pasado por el un discurso de paz de Kayne west dirigiéndose a las hordas swifties, intercalado con unos grititos masculinos que parecían suplicar un poco de raciocinio, estaba yo en la cocina cuando salió otro compañero de piso y me dijo:

─¿Por qué no se van a discutir al parque?  
─Pues díselo tú, si tienes ganas.

No hizo falta, cuando iba el otro chico hacia la puerta la chica salió como un torbellino maleta en mano, Chris intentó agarrarla por el brazo, pero la otra soltó un berrido que hasta mí me dio escalofríos, le gritó tres cosas más y se alejó escaleras abajo, vi a Chris muy enfadado y yo me empecé a sentir muy culpable, quise hablar con él, le dije:

─Man, I feel very sorry for…─ en ingles para ver si podía hacerlo sonreír


	6. Tom, me la chupas?

Me levantó la mano y con su gesto y su mirada me dijo que ahora no, se empezó a desvestir para ir a trabajar y justo cuando se iba a quitar la camiseta, me lanzó una mirada tan amenazante que salí de su habitación casi corriendo.

Salió de casa dando un portazo, yo me empecé a sentir fatal, se me quitaron las ganas de salir, estuve jugando al ordenador hasta tarde sin poderme quitar la idea de que yo había sido él que le dio a Chris el consejito de hablar claramente con su novia, ¿Por qué coño tendré que meter las narices donde no las tengo que meter? Tenía que haber estado callado… Seguí torturándome de esa forma hasta que a las doce de la noche llegó el profesor de su última clase, cuatro horas más tarde de lo habitual, venía bastante borracho. Nada más entrar se quitó la camiseta, aunque afuera estaba helando él venía empapado en sudor. Casi con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo:  
─No fui a trabajar. No fui a dar clases y les regresé a los estudiantes a sus dormitorios y casas  
─¿Y eso?  
─Les llamé y les dije que estaba enfermo, llevo toda la tarde bebiendo yo solo en el pub de enfrente.  
─Chris, siento muchísimo… Lamento haber dicho lo que dije y haber ocasionado todo esto, eres un tipo excelente y no mereces estar sufriendo.  
─Tú no tienes la culpa, y las cosas están mejor así. Man, necesito hablar con alguien, ¿no tienes una cerveza?  
─¡Eyy! ¿Quieres beber más todavía? La verdad es que ya estaba para acostarme. Necesitaba dormir, pero como no llegabas me quede esperándote.  
─Sí, hoy da igual. Quiero beber y gracias Tom.

Por esa parte tenía razón, si hay algún día en el que uno tiene derecho a olvidarse de todo era ese, tenía dos botellas de buen Ribera del Duero que me había mandado hacía poco un amigo mío que lo consigue al por mayor, y aunque estaba esperando a hacer una cena para abrirlo, no le podía negar nada a Chris en un día como aquel. Nos metimos a mi cuarto y descorché la botella, él estaba recostado en mi cama, sin camiseta y con el pelo suelto, sudando y con una mano detrás de la nuca apoyado en la pared, me empezaba a llegar un aroma exquisito a axila, le ofrecí una copa de vino y al sujetarla me dijo:  
─Man, do you want to blow me?  
─Are you joking?   
─I´m serious Tom. I need it  
No podía ser verdad, tenía a aquel hombre que trabajaba como profesor en mi cuarto, con el corazón roto y ebrio y… ¿Quería que lo mamara? Decidí que no iba a hacerme el estrecho en una oportunidad como aquella y le respondí que sí.


	7. Mi lengua por su cuerpo

Él me miró con sus dos ojazos azules diciéndome que a que estaba esperando y me abalancé sobre su duro estómago y se lo cubrí de besos, le quité el cinturón con mis dientes, él miraba hacia arriba, le bajé los pantalones y bóxers grises a la vez y allí la tenía, sin empalmar, era bonita, con un fuere olor y juguetona, empecé a darle besitos y a jugar con ella haciendo el helicóptero, era grande y me pegaba yo mismo en mi cara con su polla; la mía estaba a punto de reventar y me la saqué del pantalón con la zurda mientras que con la derecha magreaba los huevos de Chris y le soplaba en su glande; al hacerlo, el aire me transportaba las aromas de su pene.  
Su verga se sentía suave y caliente. Parecía hecha de seda y podía ver las finas venas dentro de su piel y separé los labios para que el olor entrara por allí también. Su glande se notaba húmedo y algo baboso. Tenía la entrepierna caliente y sus vellos sudados. La última vez que se había bañado había sido a las 6 de la mañana antes de ir a su primera jornada de clases.  
Tenía los huevos como dos ciruelas, yo jugaba con la bolsa del escroto y decidí que ya era hora de no hacer esperar más a Chris, agarré bien su polla y me la llevé a la boca. Tenía un sabor medio dulzón, le fui pasando la lengua por la raja de su glande, sus fragancias a sudor, orín y semen terminaron por excitarme del todo, con una mano agarraba su polla y con la otra acariciaba su torso, poco a poco su polla empezó a coger volumen y la mía ya estaba a punto de reventar. Su piel era suave y velluda, como un buen hombre, yo le acariciaba el pecho y el estómago y jugaba con sus grandes pezones. Recorría su pene con mi lengua, tenía el glande redondeado y casi de color púrpura y finalmente me centré en su glande que era donde tenía un sabor más rico y dulzón, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo y de acariciarle con la otra mano, yo era un alumno realmente cariñoso y a él le encantaba que le tocasen, decidí explorar ese cuerpo con mi boca mientras lo masturbaba un poco ¡Qué se esperara!   
Besé su pubis rizado y seguí con mi lengua hacia su ombligo, salido y juguetón, tras lamérselo, recorrí con mi lengua su duro estómago y pasé por cada una de las separaciones de sus abdominales. Con una mano lo masturbaba suavemente y con la otra jugaba con su pezón izquierdo, grande y duro, llegué a su pecho, duro, fuerte y sin sombra de vello, le lamí sus pectorales sudados antes de atacar sus grandes pezones, eran amplios y carnosos y con las puntitas duras y saltonas como dos garbanzos se los lamí durante unos minutos mientras lo masturbaba y me masturbaba, luego aspiré bien el aroma de sus axilas de cerca, sintiendo sus vellos en mi nariz, que bien olía aquel hombre. Volví a su verga por el camino que había venido, me metí su polla en la boca empecé a mover mi cabeza rítmicamente, Chris jadeaba de una forma casi imperceptible….


	8. El rico esperma de Chris

Yo seguía mamándole como si me fuera la vida en ello, me tragaba su polla entera hasta notármela bien adentro en la garganta, me daba igual que me produjera nauseas, Chris nunca me iba a producir tal sensación, seguí moviendo mi cabeza cada vez más rápido hasta que el profe me la agarró y comenzó a movérmela rítmicamente, estuvo así unos minutos hasta que soltó un gruñido como un león al saltar sobre una presa, supe que había llegado el momento y no pensaba desperdiciar ni una sola gota de su preciado semen, Chris me sacudió la cabeza como para apartarme de la trayectoria de su leche, pero cuando este brotó lo contuve todo en mi boca y lo disfrute , Chris me miraba asombrado mientras se bebía un sorbo de vino.  
─¿Te lo has tragado Tom?  
Le respondí con la mejor de mis sonrisas.  
─Nunca ninguna chica se ha bebido mi semen─ Dijo sonriente.

Yo saboreaba en mi boca el rico esperma de Chris, tibio y abundante, y finalmente me lo tragué entero, no sé ni cómo ni por qué pero me supo delicioso.   
Me seguía mirando, mientras bebía extasiado, no habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya dormía plácidamente. Le mire bien, que guapo era el profesor, increíble, lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mis manos y en mi cama para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera, respiraba de forma rítmica y se terminó por recostar del todo en mi cama, yo lo acariciaba suavemente, su pelo, su cara, su cuello, su fuerte pecho, sus axilas, pellizcaba sus pezones muy suavemente y me deslizaba a su duro estómago, sus ingles, su pubis, sus piernas casi de futbolista, y sus pies, grandes, blancos y sin sombra, de vellos, se los lamí hasta quedarme sin saliva, me masturbé delante de Chris mientras dormía plácidamente, ha sido una las pajas que más me ha sabido, al terminar se me planteó un problema: ¿Qué hacer con Chris? Estaba en mi cama, inmóvil y con los pantalones bajados, mide más de metro noventa y pesaba   
mucho más que yo, decidí ponerle los calzoncillos porque la impresión de levantarte en una cama ajena desnudo no tiene que ser muy reconfortante. Olí por última vez su entrepierna fuertemente y olía varonil y dulzón. Le acaricié el pelo antes de irme a dormir a su habitación y le besé en los labios muy suavemente, seguía durmiendo como un bebé. Entre en su cuarto y al acostarme en la cama de Chris volví a sentir su aroma y me masturbé nuevamente, quería dejarle su cama llena de mi leche.


	9. Apestabas a sudor fatal

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente con el olor a Chris impregnado en la almohada, salí de su habitación. Mientras él dormía aun en mi cama, yo desayunaba, al rato se levantó:  
─¿Por qué estaba en tu cama?  
─Chris, ¡¿No te acuerdas de nada?!  
─No, lo único que recuerdo es que no fui a trabajar porque estuve toda la tarde bebiendo.  
─Llegaste borrachísimo anoche y necesitabas hablar, nos bebimos una botella de vino en mi cuarto y luego te quedaste dormido en mi cama.  
─Ah, ¿no pasó nada más?  
─No, pero apestabas a sudor fatal─ Le mentí.   
─Quiero decir, ¿no te molesté, ni me puse violento ni hablé demasiado?  
─¡Tranquilo Chris! No hiciste nada de lo que debas arrepentirte. Todo bien. Espero no haya sido incomoda mi cama.  
─Gracias, no sé por qué pero hoy me siento mucho mejor que ayer, hacía tiempo que tendría que haber roto con mi ex, ¡qué bien suena! Mi ex…─ me dijo sonriendo y asintiendo.  
Durante toda esa semana, Chris se dedicó al acoso y derribo de todo lo que tuviera un coño y dos tetas, estaba todavía más simpático que de costumbre e incluso hasta cariñoso conmigo, yo por mi parte me encontraba un poco raro, le regalé una de las mejores mamadas que he hecho en mi vida y él ni se acordaba, casi mejor ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser mejor el que no se acordara? Me estaba enamorando de él, y eso no traería nada bueno. Si alguien se enteraba de ello podían quitarme la beca, sacarme de la universidad, regresarme a mi pueblo, hacerlo público y terminar jodiendo el futuro de Chris. Por otro lado, Chris es mi amigo, bueno, mi amigo mayor, me gana con 15 años, porque ya me enteré de que tiene 37. Chris es un buen amigo. ¿No le estaré traicionando al no contarle todo? Decidí que no iba a torturarme con eso y que mejor olvidar todo, y me prometí a mí mismo no volver a tener sexo con Chris. Tardé una semana y algo en romper mi promesa.


	10. Ese profesor es una máquina para follar.

Hacíamos casi todo junto, ir a la piscina, a la compra, a la biblioteca, cocinar, comer, salir por la noche… Y él, a pesar de ser profesor y se mayor, en todo momento, buscaba presa femenina como el buen macho salvaje depredador que era, el problema era que estaba tan desesperado que casi siempre capturaba presas de escaso valor. Yo le había hablado mucho del profesor a una compañera de clase española a la que “odiaba.” Eva, quien es la típica morenaza despampanante con una personalidad que arrasa y allá dónde iba se llevaba a todo lo que tuviera rabo y a mí me gustara, me da que yo era su radar. Yo le señalo un chico en plan: mira, ese, me pone, y a la media hora estaba dándose el lote con él, en el fondo me gustaba porque tenía ocasión de hablar con el chico mientras la otra ligaba y luego me daba detalles. Había tenido la precaución de no presentársela a Chris para que no me “lo violara”, como le decía yo a ella. Pero al ver las tías HORRIBLES que estaba trayendo a casa decidí presentarle a Eva. Y esa noche la muy puta de la Eva vino a atacar cual leona del Serengueti.   
Ni que decir tiene que después de volver de la discoteca se quedó en mi casa, a la mañana siguiente me la crucé cuando ella salía del baño. No hablaba, me miraba con sus ojazos marrones que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas, tenía como ansiedad, movía las manos con una rapidez desesperada, al final logró articular:  
─¡Tom! No me lo vas a creer, él tiene dos huevos como dos melones de mi pueblo   
─¡Cuenta, cuenta! Quiero saber todo lo que pasó  
─No lo podrás creer, la tranca que se nos gasta tu casi profesor y amigo…, y los huevos así…─ me dijo ella de mientras hacía con las manos el gesto de agarrar dos cocos….  
Me reí fuerte ─¡Anda, dime algo que no sepa!  
La máquina sexual canadiense funcionaba mejor que dos Ferraris juntos, se la había follado dos veces seguidas. la noche anterior y esta mañana la había tenido casi una hora.  
─Y un ritmo que tiene para moverse en las penetraciones es de un cabrón. Los canadienses con los que he estado eran mu troncos! Apenas se movían, ¡pero este que va! No mira como da, me duele un montón la pelvis, Tom. Ese profesor es una máquina para follar. Yo me he encantado por ello.  
La envidia me corroía, imaginarme que me duela algo de tanto sexo con el profesor me inspiró la paja del baño, al salir de la ducha vi la puerta del cuarto cerrada, y algún que otro gritito femenino, encima con recochineos….  
Fui a desayunar mientras oían las carcajadas desde el cuarto de Chris.


	11. Come to my room, Little Tom.

Oí como discutían, Eva decía “Yeah, fuck me” muy insistentemente y Chris le gemía como un animal casi la misma vehemencia, y luego se reían como niños…  
Salí un par de horas y cuando regresé aún seguían follando ─¡Que cabrones!─ Me dije mientras volvía a mi cuarto con la esperanza de dormir algo más, antes de meterme en la cama me volví hacia la puerta para cerrarla. Tuve que rascarme los ojos para asegurarme de que no estaba viendo una visión, ¿qué coño hacían Eva y Chris en la puerta de su cuart ?, Estaban completamente desnudos y Chris con la salchicha canadiense fuera medio empalmar, se le vislumbraba el glande rosado, casi púrpura, soberbio, apoyó uno de sus brazos en el marco de arriba de la puerta dejándome una panorámica de su axila, me miró con cara de sobradito y tocándose el ombligo con la otra mano me dice en tono chulesco:  
─Come to my room, Little Tom.  
─Sorry?   
─Habla con Eva, los jóvenes están locos…  
Al entrar Eva me dijo en inglés, poniendo cara de tonta y una voz de ingenua que no era la suya:  
─Es que le he dicho a Chris que quiero ver a dos hombres teniendo sexo, a los hombres les pone ver a lesbianas, yo quiero ver a dos hombres juntos en la cama, me excita, y aparte, ya le ha hablado a Chris de nuestra amiga Lasoba Bollozky. Cambió a español y se acercó a susurrarme solo a mí: ─Que sí Tom, esa amiga imaginaria que tenemos, que es rusa y actriz porno de cine lésbico─ y, cambiando de nuevo a inglés, dijo en una voz más alta: Chris is going to know her, he is going to fuck we both us!!!  
Chris puso cara de tonto al oír eso último, ¡Eva le estaba prometiendo un trío con una actriz porno, rusa y lesbiana que no existía, para que tuviera sexo conmigo!   
─¡Eva te quiero!  
─Cállate y métete en la cama, que me estoy helando─ Me respondió.   
Le hice caso, Eva me fue desnudando con una mano mientras con la otra masturbaba a Chris, que estaba completamente tumbado boca arriba, entré en la cama y dirigió mi cabeza hacia la polla de Chris, no tuve sino que entreabrir mis labios y el impulsó su pija dentro de mi boca, que olor, que sabor. Eva me estaba masturbando mientras yo le mamaba a Chris, al principio solo me atrevía a mamar, ya que lo toqué y me miró desafiante. Sin darme cuenta, Eva fue poniendo en mi dura polla un preservativo para introducírsela en su vagina, segunda y última vez que me follo a una chica, me dio placer sentir mi pene deslizándose dentro de Eva y eso me hizo que mamara a Chris con mucho más ímpetu, el profe se puso de pie al lado de la cama mientras yo estaba encima de Eva. Me dediqué a sobarle su duro y suave estómago con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el culo, seguía penetrando a Eva y a ese compás mamaba a profesor Chris. Que polla y que culo, duro y atlético y casi sin vello, al introducirle mis dedos bien adentro en su raja, suave y con un vello que me acariciaba la mano, Chris dio un respingo, saqué mi mano lentamente de su culo y se la paseé por el muslo, Chris iba a correrse en breve así que paré un momento para subir a besarle los pezones, me miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero lo ignoré y solo me concentré en sus gordas tetillas, se las estaba lamiendo con toda pasión mientras me corrí en la vagina de Eva, fue en ese momento que descendí con mi lengua entre los duros bloques de sus abdominales, hasta su ombligo saltón, se lo besé apasionadamente antes de volver a su polla por su pubis suave, blanco, casi virginal, al llegar la contemplé bien primero.


	12. El maricón este me quiere comer la polla

Era preciosa, dura, ligeramente curvada hacia arriba, y con el glande redondo y cabezón, con una raja en medio y el frenillo que lo unía al resto de la piel, palpé sus   
grandes cojones para atacar su polla, me la tragué con fuerza y mamé a toda velocidad, con mi otra mano acariciaba el culo de Chris, que al minuto sacó su rabo de mi boca y soltó una leche bastante considerable, teniendo en cuenta que era la quinta en doce horas. Me dejé caer en la cama de Chris mirando sonriente a los dos, Eva me dijo:  
─¿Te lo estás pasando bien?  
Fue Chris quien respondió:  
─Ya hemos acabado.  
─¿Qué dices Chris, sino llevo ni veinticinco minutos?  
─Eva ya ha visto a dos hombres teniendo sexo. Fin. Y a mí no me gusta que me chupes la polla Tom, ni tu ni ningún hombre. Me da algo de asco. ¿Entendido?   
─Chris, ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?─ Dijo Eva.  
─Que ya he acabado con Tom Holland, es simple.  
─¿Quieres que me vaya contigo?─ Dijo Eva en español.  
─Tranquila, tú pásatelo bien.

No me sorprendió tanto como esperaba la reacción de Chris, salí por donde había venido, que hijo de puta, se cree que por estar bueno tiene derecho a tratar a la gente como le venga en gana.   
Se acabó, de repente me di cuenta de los miles de defectos de Chris, se duchaba una vez cada cinco días, de ahí ese olor corporal que tanto me excitaba y que ahora me estaba empezando a dar asco. Era también un absoluto desastre para el orden, cuando entraba a la cocina parecía que había pasado el tifón Wilma y por no hablar de los pelos en la ducha… incumplía su labor como docente y se follaba todo lo que tenía culos y tetas. Tenía sexo dentro de la casa de estudio con putas y era un bailarín gogó en las noches en secreto. Pero bueno, esos son defectos que, al fin de al cabo, podemos tener todo el mundo.   
Lo que realmente me mataba era esa actitud arrogante de: “soy gogó porque estoy buenísimo y el maricón este me quiere comer la polla, y soy yo el que decide cuando me chupa y cuando no.” En el momento que lo hacía no me di cuenta, pero empecé a recordar la cara con que me acababa de mirar cuando le lamía los pezones y le acariciaba el culo, era una mirada de desprecio, de superioridad, tuve que contenerme para no entrar en el cuarto y decirle tres cosas a Chris, pero no.   
Lloré porque le había querido mucho.


	13. ¿Qué tal por la otra casa de estudio, Tom Holland?

Decidí poner tierra de por medio e irme dos días a casa de un amigo que me había invitado hacía poco. Al volver a mi casa di el trauma por superado, conclusión: que le dieran mierda a Chris. No iba a ser hostil con él, pero tampoco iba a encontrar un amigo en mí. Llegué al apartamento y salió Chris a recibirme, el muy cabrón actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado:   
─¿Qué tal por la otra casa de estudio, Tom Holland?─ Me dijo con su habitual simpatía que me empezaba a parecer excesiva.  
─Muy bien.  
─Mira Tom Holland, esta semana no sé si voy a ir a nadar contigo, porque…

Cabronazo, ¿quién coño te ha dicho a ti que yo quiero ir a nadar contigo? Pensé para mis adentros. Hablé con Eva, me dijo que sentía que las cosas acabaran así el otro día, le dije que tranquila, que no se preocupara, luego me empezó a enumerar todas las maravillas y virtudes de Chris hasta que yo le dije que parara, que ya me lo tenía muy conocido.   
Con el paso de los meses ya fui enterrando el hacha de guerra y deshaciéndome de todo el rencor, Chris se convirtió en uno más, no quería malos rollos con él pero si mantener ciertas distancias.   
En verdad, yo tenía muchos más amigos que al principio y Chris tenia los suyos, así que ya hacíamos vidas más independientes, si íbamos a la piscina al mismo tiempo o coincidíamos en casa a la hora de la comida, hablábamos de muy buen rollo y lo hacíamos juntos, pero no como antes. Había llegado un punto en el que mi relación con él era simplemente buena, ni éramos grandes amigos ni nos guardábamos ningún rencor. El seguía con Eva aunque los dos se pusieran la cornamenta el uno al otro a menudo. Algunas noches que yo estaba sin planes y Chris trabajaba, me pedía que lo acompañara y me daba copas gratis; a veces, un amigo mío de mi edad (que estaba buenísimo, pero era un homófobo redomado) me regalaba algo de marihuana y siempre la compartía con Chris a escondidas, no es que fumáramos mucho, pero algunas tardes de lluvia apetecía quedarse en casa hablando y sin hacer nada. Poco a poco volvimos a tomarnos cariño el uno al otro y al final, ya era casi como al principio.   
Todo cambió un día en clase hablando con Eva, me dijo que estaba un poco harta de Chris, que le gustaba mucho otro chico griego, le dije:

─Pues díselo, porque el profe está desesperado por ti. ¿Nos se iban dentro de poco a unas vacaciones al campo?   
─No tengo ningunas ganas de ir─ Me dijo con su mirada, ¡Es que el griego del que te hablo está buenísimo!─ Añadió.  
─Chris también.   
─Sí, pero es que es muy sobón y muy coñazo, y no para de darme joder con el trío con la rusa imaginaria aquella. Habla con él y dile que paso de ir al campo.   
─¡YOOOOOO! Te jodes Eva. Si no quieres ir con él se lo dices tú, bastantes dramas he tenido ya con el profe Chris como para decirle esto, ahora está en casa, habla con él, pero tu sola, yo tengo que ir al centro a hacer cosas.  
─Bien, de acuerdo.


	14. ¿Vienes a chupármela, maricón?

En verdad no me tenía que ir a ninguna parte, pero no quería estar en el momento de la discusión. No volví hasta la noche a mi piso, al llegar no estaba. Pobre Chris, lo acababan de dejar dos novias en muy poco tiempo, y es un chico bastante sensible para esas cosas; es como yo, que aunque supere las crisis rápido en el momento sufre muchísimo, pensé que había sido un buen amigo hasta el polvo con Eva. Luego pasó lo que pasó y no le dio mayor importancia, era buena persona… Decidí que iba a hablar con él y que se desahogara.  
Llegó hacia las doce de la noche, a la misma hora y en el mismo estado que la otra vez que lo dejaron soltero. Lo oí entrar y salí a hablar con él, ya en su habitación me dijo:  
─¿Vienes a chupármela?─ Había una rabia en su voz y en su mirada que me helaron la sangre. Me quedé callado mirando al piso y negando. Solo venía a ofrecerle paz y a oír su dolor.  
─¿Vienes a chupármela, maricón?─ Insistió Chris, se me acercó de forma desafiante mientras se bajaba los pantalones, no llevaba ropa interior, andaba descalzo y sin camiseta, apestaba a sudor y a alcohol… En menos de un segundo me dio una leve bofetada y me escupió la cara.  
─¿Si no vienes a mamarme a qué coño has venido?─ Me dijo mientras se tocaba la polla delante de mí. Se tambaleaba, estaba más borracho que nunca.  
─Chris, hay gente durmiendo─ Le dije lo más serenamente que pude. –Puedo gritar si me haces algo o me golpeas, si hubiera sabido que eras un homofóbico reprimido no hubiera aceptado lo que Eva dijo. Lo siento. Siento que hayas perdido a dos mujeres en poco tiempo pero no tengo nada que ver con ello.   
En ese momento se abalanzó sobre mí, su agilidad me dejó estupefacto, teniendo en cuenta su estado; me agarró del cuello y con una llave de aikido me tiró al suelo, una vez allí seguía con su brazo agarrándome el cuello, casi no podía respirar, por primera vez sentí terror de Chris, si quería podía matarme con un movimiento de sus brazos. Era enorme, pesaba. Me faltaba el aire y trataba de zafarme de él pero no podía.  
─¿Te gusta, marica?─ Dijo mientras me apretaba más fuerte.   
Me quedé semi─inconsciente, Chris se levantó y se dispuso a patearme, pero finalmente se limitó a mirarme con desprecio. Me incorporé de un salto y justo en el momento que fui a lanzarme sobre Chris para golpearle, noté dos manos que me frenaban sobre mis hombros, me dijo alguien casi al oído:  
─Calm down, man, calm down.   
Era una voz suave y muy tranquila, de Jake  
Otro de mis compañeros de piso. Jake era estadounidense, al principio no me cayó nada bien por mi edad pero era un tipo genial. Me habló suavemente a la vez que le lanzó a Chris una mirada de hielo que le decía:   
─¿Qué coño haces con los pantalones bajados?  
El profesor bajo la vista y nos miró a los dos rojo como un tomate, se dio la vuelta para no enseñarnos la salchicha y al dar el primer paso para irse se metió un golpe contra el suelo (tenía los pantalones que no le dejaban caminar) y se dio en la cabeza. Jake y yo nos cagamos de risa de él todo lo que quisimos, habría que haberlo grabado, pero bueno, ya obtuve mi venganza. El otro no se levantó del todo y volvió a entrar a su cuarto casi arrastrándose.


	15. La verdad

A la mañana siguiente le conté a Chris todo lo que había pasado, no sabía si gritarle o reírme de él. Al enterarse de su comportamiento me pidió perdón una y mil veces y me juró que no pasaría de nuevo, he de decir que redujo su consumo de alcohol de manera considerable. A partir de ese día, le daba vergüenza estar en nuestro apartamento, me esquivaba la mirada, yo sentía que se estaba remordiendo la conciencia.

─No fuiste tú, Chris, fue el alcohol─ Le solté un día de improviso. No obtuve respuesta.  
Me quedaban dos días para volver a casa en mi primer periodo, estaba haciendo de comer cuando vi que Chris entraba en la cocina y se sentaba en la mesa.  
─Quiero hablar contigo Tom Holland.  
─Ya está olvidado, no te tortures─ Le dije cordialmente.  
─No es de eso, es sobre tú y yo. He estado pensando mucho últimamente…─ Se quedó atascado, sin saber que decir.  
─Dime lo que sea, todo va bien.  
─La primera vez… la primera vez que…  
─La primera vez, sí…─ Le dije yo con cierto hastío.   
─La primera vez que tuviste sexo conmigo─ Me quedé pálido, oficialmente solo habíamos tenido sexo la vez de Eva.  
─Creí que no te acordabas, lo siento─ Le respondí, ahora era yo el avergonzado.  
─Solo recuerdo una cosa, que me acariciaste el pelo y me besaste en los labios.   
─Pero, no me dijiste nada…  
─Tú tampoco─ dijo Chris, hizo una pausa, tomó aire y añadió: ─Creía que era un sueño, hasta el día que conocí a Eva, ella quería que tu vinieras a mi cama y yo no, me insistió tanto que me soltó que ya me habías mamado otra vez, y ante eso no pude decir nada, y luego lo de la rusa, otra mentira. Me miró con cierto reproche. Por eso estaba enfadado, prosiguió: te había preguntado que si pasó algo y me dijiste que no. Me mentiste y me enfadé contigo.  
Me senté, y le dije:  
─Chris, me jode haberte mentido, pero temía tu reacción, no sabía que iba a pasar si te lo decía, entiéndelo, por favor…  
─Pues me encantó. Lo que no me gusta es que mis amigos me mientan.   
Estaba a punto de llorar, no sé si de emoción o de que. Nos abrazamos y casi se me caen las lágrimas, que bueno eres Chris, le dije y él me respondió.   
─Estaba muy mal en ese momento, y el contacto contigo me hizo bien, no se el porqué, pero me encantó que alguien me tocara y me besara, me subió la autoestima…   
Le pregunté que si quería comer y me dijo que por supuesto, me levanté y seguí cocinando con la sartén, no me apetecía seguir con el tema aunque no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, ¿había dicho que le encantó que le besara? ¿Estaba sintiendo otra vez amor hacia el profe? Pensé que estaba todo mejor cuando estábamos distantes. Fue Chris quien me dijo:  
─¿Lo hacemos otra vez? Esta vez bien.


	16. Cosquillas

No supe si abalanzarme sobre su paquete o estamparle un sartenazo en la cara, finalmente opté por una tercera opción más civilizada:  
─Mira Chris, eres 15 años mayor que yo, y yo tengo mi sexualidad muy clara, soy gay, si tú no tienes clara tu heterosexualidad experimenta con jotas vira sartenes, conmigo no te confundas.  
─No quiero confundirte, simplemente quiero saber que sentí, la primera vez estaba muy borracho y lo recuerdo como un sueño, un sueño agradable, la segunda vez lo recuerdo como que te aprovechabas de mí y estabas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por sexo, hoy quiero aclarar mis sentimientos.  
─Vale, ¿crees que es fácil para mí lanzarme sobre ti y olvidarte como si nada? No quiero enamorarme de nuevo.  
─Te vas pasado mañana, yo me voy dentro de cinco días a mi ciudad y sin Eva, aunque te enamores de mí, la distancia y el tiempo te curarán pronto. –Se han enterado que soy gogó y no me han tomado para el puesto de profesor, además he faltado a dar clases durante dos días enteros y me han despedido. Pero me pagaran los días que si trabajé. Quiero estar contigo Tom.

Encima lo había planeado ya. Pues venga, tenía toda la razón del mundo, me iba dentro de dos días y sería el broche perfecto para mi estancia, ¿pero cómo sabía que no era una de las bromas de Chris? Se lo hice saber y me respondió besándome en la boca.  
Fue increíble, maravilloso, sentir mi lengua entrelazándose con la suya, al terminar y me volvió a besar en los labios. Le pregunté:  
─¿Te gusta?  
─Quiero devolverte todo lo que me has dado.  
Nos fuimos a mi cama, no quiso volverme a besar y lo preferí, me volví a deslizar por su cuello y por su nuez, lamía su cara, el me abrazó con fuerza y me acariciaba la espalda, me preguntó que si quería un masaje a lo que accedí encantado. Me quité la camiseta y me tumbé sobre mi cama, sentí como me presionaba los hombros con fuerza y como bajaba por todas mis vértebras, tras media hora estaba cansadísimo, pero no me iba a dormir con un ejemplar como Chris al lado. Le pregunté que si tenía cosquillas y automáticamente se quitó la camiseta, se tumbó en mi cama con las manos detrás de la nuca, empecé por a acariciarle suavemente los costados, mientras él sonreía, fui acercándome cada vez más a sus axilas húmedas y el dio un grito y cerró los brazos del golpe, dejando mi dedo atrapado dentro, al sacarlo lo olí con fuerza.  
─Así no vale, le dije, tienes que agarrarte bien a los barrotes de la cama.  
─OK.  
Seguí cada vez más cerca de sus axilas, al llegar se contuvo todo lo que pudo mientras se reía, me encantaba ver como se contorsionaba mientras yo paseaba mi dedo índice entre los pelos de sus sobacos. Abandoné sus axilas, de momento, y me dirigí a sus tetas, grandes y saltonas, se las estuve magreando largo tiempo mientras Chris sonreía feliz con los ojos cerrados, bajé a su durísimo estómago, fuerte y marcado, hice círculos cada vez más pequeños entorno a su ombligo, el profe se reía desesperadamente y le dije:  
─Quítate los pantalones


	17. Chapter 17

Llevaba un slip blanco que le quedaba muy ajustado y se veia algo manchado por le masculino olor que su verga producía por el día, empecé a hacerle cosquillas alrededor de los elásticos del slip, se le notaba el paquete inmenso, con la polla hacia arriba marcándosele en la tela, yo iba dibujando todo el contorno de su slip con la punta de mi dedo, al llegar a las ingles se volvió loco, tras acariciárselas se levantó y me quitó los pantalones, yo le besé en el paquete y me apartó muy suavemente diciéndome;  
─Ya me has mamado dos veces, voy a hacerte una paja.  
Me acomodé y me bajo el bóxer que llevaba puesto, yo ya tenía una erección considerable, pero antes de agarrarme la polla empezó a acariciarme los hombros y el pecho, yo le acariciaba el pelo cuando dijo de repente:  
─Un momento, me olvido de una cosa.  
Fue a su cuarto y apareció con una botella de vino recién abierta, esta vez era del Ron, bebimos los dos y después Chris fue dejando caer vino por mi pecho para bebérselo de mis pezones y de mi estómago, saqué mi polla dura, me incorporé y me eché vino sobre mi vientre. Chris me lamía la polla para no desperdiciar el vino, al sentir su lengua por mi verga terminé por excitarme completamente, no le dio más de tres lamidas y dos succionadas a mi glande húmedo de pre semen, pero las recordaré y casi las sentiré durante toda mi vida. Se puso de pie y me acarició pecho y estómago, estaba claro que lo que le gustaba era sentir cariño y darlo, le correspondí acariciándole el pelo, suave y sedoso. Finalmente se sacó su pija monumental y empezó a masturbarse y a masturbarme, se centró en mi polla, estaba sentado a mi lado, dándole su mano a mi verga, increíble, con la otra mano jugaba con mis pezones, pellizcándomelos casi hasta hacerme daño, yo gemía de placer hasta que solté una corrida espesa y abundante,   
─Chris, te voy a hacer la mejor mamada que te han hecho en tu vida.   
Tras decirle esto lo puse de pie, mi boca casi quedaba a la altura de sus pezones. Al principio se los lamí con mucha dulzura pero luego los mordía con mis dientes superiores y mi lengua, que grandes eran, y duros, sobre todo duros, baboseé sus pectorales antes de hacer lo mismo con sus abdominales. Subí a su cuello y levanté sus brazos para tener el valor y ver sus axilas por última vez, esta vez no solo las besé, sino que las lamí, bebiendo la esencia sudorosa que tenía aquel profesor en sus vellos. Le chupé las axilas y Chris tenía una sonrisa preciosa, pero no abría los ojos, simplemente sentía a través de cada una de sus zonas erógenas. Jugué con la punta de mi lengua en el ombligo de Chris mientras él se retorcía por las cosquillas, luego llegué al vientre, duro, lampiño, escultural, tenía los oblicuos muy marcados, le formaban un triángulo musculoso que culminaba en su negro pubis y en…la polla, la empezaba a tener dura antes de que la atacara, sin duda, sus zonas más erógena eran su pubis y sus alrededores, lo sé porque cuando me metí la polla en la boca estaba ya casi dura del todo. Tras humedecérsela tragándomela, decidí cubrirla de besos de arriba abajo, llegué a los monstruosos testículos de melón y se los lamí un buen rato; Chris seguía empalmado con su polla dura, casi ofensiva, decidí meterme sus huevos en la boca. No me cupieron los dos a la vez:  
─Ninguna chica ha podido hacerlo.


	18. No te preocupes, Chris, solo tienes que follarme entonces.

Me había advertido previamente. Finalmente besé su glande, era dulzón y olía de maravilla a pesar de que no se había duchado hace dos días, me fui metiendo su polla en mi lengua poco a poco antes de tragármela del todo le dije que quería probar leche canadiensede primera calidad, muy sorprendido, me dijo que no me preocupara. Me iba metiendo su rabo poquito a poco, al principio solo le mamaba la punta, luego todo el glande, así, fui mamando cada vez más rápido y metiéndome todo su tronco hasta donde podía y más allá, le mamaba rítmicamente, sin prisas pero de una forma constante, Chris empezaba a sudar y a mover su culo, se lo agarré bien y se lo fui moviendo al ritmo al que mamaba, acercándolo y alejándolo de mi cara, finalmente se detuvo, sacó su polla de mi boca y me regó con una corrida apoteósica, me la bebí toda del golpe y eso al otro le puso mucho, que bien me sabía su leche. Le miré fijamente a sus grandes ojos azules y le pregunté: 

─¿Quieres que lleguemos hasta el final?  
─¿Follar, quieres decir?  
─Claro─ Le respondí como quien da a un niño una respuesta obvia.  
─No sé si podré…  
Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Una cosa es que estuviera experimentando y otra que le pidiera que me dejara darle por el culo, en el fondo creo que siempre ha sido muy heterito, y su única barrera estaba en el ano.   
─No te preocupes, Si deseas puedo chuparte el culo, o solo tienes que follarme entonces.  
Estaba indeciso y decidí echarle una mano. Soy un gran fan de Nacho Vidal y es por eso que en mi ordenador siempre he tenido alguna película straight para masturbarme en honor del gran potro valenciano. Le puse una a Chris y mientras observaba la pantalla yo le fui mamando de nuevo:

─My little friend is always ready─ Me había dicho orgulloso.

Sin que él dejara de mirar la pantalla yo me fui pasando su salchicha cada vez más dura por la raja de mi culo, antes de ponerme a cuatro patas miré fijamente a los ojos del profesor, la lascivia lo poseía. Finalmente fue Chris quien le dio el empujón de gracia a su verga. No pude evitar gritar de dolor y eso a Chris le excitó demasiado, me dolía, me hacía daño, pero me gustaba. Sentirme poseído por un macho así cumplía con muchas de mis fantasías: ¡Me estaba jodiendo un folla─coños! Empecé a sentir menos dolor, nunca antes me habían metido un rabo tan grande pero poco a poco comencé a experimentar un placer indescriptible en el fondo de mi ano, en mi próstata. Yo gritaba mientras que Chris emitía unos gemidos apenas audibles, pero broncos y secos, a veces me daba muy deprisa y yo sufría, pero el profe lanzaba unos gritos que me ponían tan cachondo que tenía que masturbarme con la otra mano, otros ratos era dulce y tierno y me acariciaba la espalda y las nalgas y la cabeza mientras me penetraba despacito, despacito, y profundo. Siguió así hasta casi una hora y cuando Nacho Vidal soltó la gran corrida, Chris hizo lo propio, sacó muy lentamente su pene de mi culo, me di la vuelta y me acosté boca arriba mientras que él se masturbaba parado a los pies de mi cama, sonreía y sus ojos azules rechinaban lascivia y perversión, finalmente se vino con una corrida que me llegó desde el pubis hasta la barbilla, terminó de expulsar su preciado fluido mientras se limpiaba su hermosa verga en mi pezón, me lo acariciaba con su pinga, pasaba la ranura de su glande por mi tetilla y jugaba a meterla por el agujerito de su pene mientras se sacaba las últimas gotas de esperma, orgulloso admiraba su corrida.

─Tu leche es increíble, Chris.


	19. Secretos del pasado

Era la segunda; es increíble como alguien puede ser tan hombre, me imagino que debe estar relacionado con el tamaño grotesco de sus cojones si su polla no tiene nada que envidiarle a la del Vidal, de su leche si puedo decir que es muchísimo más abundante.

─Lo sé, también me ha dado problemas.

Me respondió, el profe mientras yo sostenía sus inmensos testículos en mi mano a modo de balanza, se me salían por los dos lados de la mano y pesaban mucho más que los de cualquier otro hombre, casi no colgaban, se mantenían firmes y muy bien puestos.

─¿Te da problemas, dices?  
─Es un poco personal pero ya me da igual contártelo a ti.  
Me dijo mientras entraba en mi cama, Chris paseó su dedo por toda su corrida sobre mi cuerpo, lo hacía muy despacio primero acarició mi pezón que me lo puso duro como una roca, siguió bajando con su dedo a lo largo de su eyaculada hasta mi ombligo repleto de su semen, introdujo el dedo y se deslizó hasta mi vientre para metérselo en su boca, la saboreó.  
─¿Te gusta?  
No hubo respuesta, empezamos a extender su leche por todo mi cuerpo, me acariciaba con un cariño que me impactaba, sus ojos ahora transmitían amor y ternura, se acostó en la cama y me puso su brazo encima del hombro y me acariciaba con su mano, no había nada de sensualidad en su gesto, era un gesto de hermano, yo por mi parte empecé a acariciarle el estómago y su pobladísimo pubis y él me correspondió colocando su mano sobre la mía y dirigiendo mis caricias sobre su cuerpo, le encantaba sentir cariño, estaba a punto de descubrir por qué:  
─Estaba en el colegio, el día de la fiesta de navidades, yo tenía trece años y ya a esa edad estaba muy desarrollado por el deporte y por el entrenamiento al que me sometía mi padre, que estaba obsesionado en convertirme en un militar de élite como él. Pero volvamos al colegio, en la fiesta de navidad de después de la función, la hermana de un amigo de clase me pidió que la acompañara a buscar su abrigo que había olvidado dentro del teatro. Entramos con las luces apagadas y la chica, dos años mayor que yo, se abalanzó sobre mi bulto y comenzó a abrirme la cremallera, yo creía que tenía una curiosidad infantil como la mía y la dejé seguir, al ver mi pene se quedó hipnotizada y quiso tenerla dentro enseguida. Yo ya sabía cómo nacían los niños pero ella, acariciándome el pelo me dijo que no me preocupara, que todavía era muy pequeño. Abusó de mí, follamos en el suelo, yo estaba muy nervioso, solté mi primera corrida en ese momento y ella se quedó estupefacta, petrificada durante unos segundos, hasta que me dijo que se lo iba decir a su padre que me iba a matar por haberla violado, ¡Y yo casi no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra! No hizo falta que le dijera nada, se encendieron las luces y en ese momento entró el director con su padre y el mío. Alguien dio el rumor de que llevábamos mucho tiempo dentro del teatro, solos y, por si fuera poco, con la luz apagada… Colegio católico… Mi padre, antes de darme la mayor paliza de mi vida contempló orgulloso durante un segundo como brotaba la leche del culo de la putilla aquella, hasta que se esta se cubrió enseguida y empezó a llorar diciendo que yo la había violado. Me puse de pie de un salto intentando dar explicaciones pero mi padre me tiró a golpes, me dijo: si eres hombre para hacer esto, debes serlo también para pelear. Me expulsaron del colegio y me metieron en un internado militar hasta que murió el cabrón de mi padre, nunca me dio un beso ni una caricia, todo eran órdenes, golpes y cosas que había hecho mal.  
─¿Y la chica, la dejaste embarazada?  
─No quise saber absolutamente nada de ella, ni antes ni ahora, creo que abortó, pero espera, que ahora viene lo fuerte.  
─¿Ahora?   
─Estaba en el instituto en mi ciudad, con dieciséis, yo ya había aprendido a follar bien, desde que murió mi padre me empecé a dejar la barba y a empezar a hacer ejercicio hasta la fecha. En mi clase había una chica que se volvió loca por mi cuerpo, yo la complací, me dijo que quería tener un hijo mío porque le parecía el chico más sensual y con mejor rabo de todo el equipo de waterpolo. Le dije que estaba loca, que se olvidara completamente de tener un hijo a esas edades y que ya había tenido mis malas experiencias. Ella simuló que no le daría más vueltas al asunto, pero yo seguía a la defensiva, se me puso muy perra y me masturbé sobre sus tetas, al terminar ella recogió mi esperma y se lo pasó por la vagina. Hablé con dos médicos y me dijeron que era muy difícil quedarse embarazada así, solo se daría el caso con esperma u óvulos de hombres y mujeres muy fértiles, y ese fue mi caso. Tuvo mellizos, niño y niña, los dos con mis ojos.  
Chris iba llorar de un momento a otro.   
─¡¿Eres padre?!


	20. ¿Y por que sueltas tanta leche?

Justo al decir eso Chris se levantó corriendo de la cama, balbuceó algo sobre el baño y lo vi alejarse en menos de un segundo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me quedé intentando reconstruir la historia, estaba asombrado, era padre, ¿Por qué nunca me había dicho nada? Fue el quien me sacó de dudas hablándome desde la puerta, estaba ya muy tranquilo pero se le notaba mucho que había llorado.  
─Nuestras familias, pensaron que lo mejor era que yo desapareciera del mapa, ella no está muy en sus cabales y vive un poco obsesionada, los niños viven con su madre.  
─¿Y no conoces a tus hijos?  
Sonrió, su cara se llenó de orgullo y satisfacción.  
─El verano pasado, tienen nueve años y son preciosos, ¡y más listos que su padre! El padre de ella siempre ha pensado que es mejor que no los conociera pero su madre y mi tío, del que ya te he hablado, están compinchados, dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo me los encuentro, aparentemente de forma casual y juego con ellos en un parque cuando pasean con su abuela, ella les dice que soy un primo segundo suyo, los niños no saben quién soy realmente. Dijo con profunda tristeza.  
─Ya se enterarán del padre que tienen y de lo que vale, Chris.  
─¡Seguro! Exclamó convencido, y ahora, ¿Nos vamos a nadar un rato y luego a comer algo al hindú? Te invito yo, que te vas pasado mañana.  
Con eso vi que daba la conversación por finalizada, antes de acabarla del todo le pregunté:   
─¿Y por que sueltas tanta leche?  
─Esto no es nada ¿Tú quieres ver lo que es una buena corrida de Chris? Dijo mientras se agarraba la polla. Pues déjame veinticuatro horas sin eyacular, hasta mañana a esta hora. Ya verás, me dijo desafiante.   
Nos fuimos a nadar y a almorzar fuera, por la tarde quedamos con otra gente y salimos de fiesta, al llegar a casa tarde le propuse a Chris hacerle cosquillas antes de irse a dormir a condición de que me diera un masaje, accedió encantado, quería ver a Chris correrse como un caballo salvaje a la mañana siguiente así que me centré en sus axilas mojadas de sudor y en sus grandes pies, Chris se agarraba a los barrotes de su cama. No iba a usar su polla esa noche, para mañana tenía que ducharme con una corrida de campeón, simplemente me dediqué a explorar sus zonas erógenas, todas muy extensas y extremadamente sensibles, empecé por sus grandes pies , debía calzar un 47, tenía los dedos largos y muy bien formados y el dorso de los pies sin nada de vello, se lo tocaba y el otro se contenía las carcajadas mientras se contorsionaba como una anaconda, fui subiendo por sus musculosísimas piernas hasta las ingles y me entretuve en su pubis y pasando mis dedos por sus oblicuos y por sus abdominales, jugué con sus pezones hasta hartarme, finalmente ataqué sus axilas, se los acaricié, los olí, y los lamí hasta quedarme sin saliva y Chris se retorcía de gusto, quería llevarme a casa toda la esencia de su olor, cuando ya Chris no podía aguantar más las cosquillas saltó, me agarró fuertemente con sus dos manos y me tiró al colchón poniéndome boca abajo, comenzó a acariciarme suavemente la espalda para luego darme el mejor masaje de toda mi vida que finalizó con el abriendo mis nalgas y lamiéndome el culo tal y como lo traía tres veces. Me dormí en su cama, Chris no se movió de ella.


	21. Tom Holland, no me puedo aguantar más.

Me despertó a las siete de la mañana violentamente:  
─Tom Holland, no me puedo aguantar más.   
─¿Qué te pasa?  
─Que se me van a reventar las pelotas.   
Encendió la luz mientras se recostaba en la cama mirándome; los huevos parecían que iban a explotar, nunca más he vuelto a ver unos testículos sanos de ese tamaño, se los toqué y Chris me apartó de un manotazo mientras gritaba.  
─¡Que me duelen, coño! Acaríciame… La barriguita y el pecho, hazme cosquillitas en los pezones, chúpame las axilas y pasa tu lengua por el ombligo, como a mí me gusta; de mi verga me encargo yo, para que me salga una buena… ya me lo chupas luego si tenemos ganas.  
Le obedecí y mientras que él con una mano empezaba a masturbarse y con la otra se apoyaba en mi hombro, no me quitó la vista ni un momento, me miraba como diciéndome: “niño, no has visto nada, vas a ver lo que es un hombre”. Preciosa, es el mejor calificativo para la verga del profe, la admiraba, y me había ordenado que no se la tocara bajo ningún concepto, contemplaba extasiado como esa herramienta, que cuando la soltaba le golpeaba casi en el abdomen, era lisa, sin venas grandes, con un capullo cabezón marcado por una raja en medio, la conocía muy bien, su forma, su olor, su sabor delicioso, la admiraba mientras veía como aparecía y desaparecía su glande yo le acariciaba todo el torso haciendo hincapié en las zonas que me había dicho, le sobé bien sus duros pectorales dándole los pellizquitos muy suaves en los pezones que tanto le gustaban, le acariciaba las abdominales de Chris y jugaba con la bola de su ombligo deslizando mi mano hasta donde comenzaba el pubis. Tenía mi polla a punto de reventar, pero Chris me ordenó con la mirada que siguiera con lo que estaba, como un profesor severo, estaba haciendo eso para mí y quería de mí la máxima dedicación. Finalmente dio un grito y se puso de pie delante de mí, se agitaba su polla con fuerza. De repente me quedé ciego, la leche húmeda y viscosa me cubría toda la cara y la frente me limpié los ojos y recogí con mis manos el semen que aun manaba del cipote del profesor me miré en un espejo tenía toda la cara inundada por su leche y se me empezaba a bajar al pecho, Chris contemplaba su obra ensimismado, dijo:  
─Hace años que no soltaba una tan buena, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin descargar.  
Bebí y lamí lo que pude de mi rostro lleno de semen, chupe mis manos y Chris comió su propia leche blanca de mi cuerpo.   
Luego mientras me limpiaba bien con agua intentaba meterme en la cabeza como alguien podía ser tan semental y todavía me quedaba por ver, entré de nuevo en su cuarto y me pidió que le hiciera una mamada para sacar los restos. Me hice la mejor paja de mi vida mientras chupaba la polla del pofe, esta corrida mía no tuvo mucho que envidiarle a la de Chris, fue la última mamada que le hice. Al terminar nos duchamos juntos, enjabonándonos bien el uno al otro, nos secamos y me dijo:  
─Bueno, ya hemos follado bien─ Que bruto y que seco se ponía a veces, de vez en cuando se le tenía que notar que era profesor.   
─¿Y cómo te sientes?  
─Me lo he pasado muy bien, tengo que admitirlo, pocas mujeres han sido tan cariñosas como tú has sido de cariñoso conmigo─ dijo abrazándome suavemente.  
─¿Volverías hacerlo?  
─Mira Tom Holland, no sabes las ganas que tengo de salir de cacería a por algún coño cachondo, lo hice porque eras tú, no porque me atraigan los hombres.  
─Pero yo soy un hombre.  
─Un hombre que me da cariño y que me ordeña─ Dijo descojonándose.   
─¡Entonces yo soy un hombre y tú una vaca!  
─Una vaca que necesita mucho amor.   
─¡Y sentirse deseada!  
─¡Ahí le has dado!


	22. A Patagonia y a la Antártida

Esa era la conclusión, Chris no era simplemente que necesitara cariño, una cosa es que te guste que te toquen el pelo o que te pongan el brazo por encima y otra es que te guste que te chupen la polla, ¡Lo que era un exhibicionista! Y yo encantado. Empezó a vestirse, por lo que deduje que habíamos terminado.   
Esa noche fue mi última noche fuera y la pasamos de fiesta, y casualidades de la vida, Chris conoció esa noche a su pareja actual y madre de su tercer hijo. Al día siguiente me llevó al aeropuerto y nos despedimos con un abrazo. 

Mantengo el contacto con él y hablamos a menudo, hace poco consiguió recuperar a sus mellizos y trabaja de guarda forestal en su región de Canadá y como entrenador de artes marciales. Nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces y tengo que decir que ADORO a su novia, Sandra, cubana y fisioterapeuta, vinieron a verme estas navidades. Chris llevaba el pelo corto que le queda igual de bien que antes, tengo que decir que me lo pasé estupendamente con Chris, pero nunca como mis dos últimos días con el en la universidad, por lo que se ve Sandra no es como Eva. 

Ahora estamos planeando un viaje a Patagonia y a la Antártida los dos juntos, a ver si sale, ya me ha advertido de que lo que pasó fue solo vez esa y de que no vamos a hacer nada más. Conociéndole, me extraña que pase mucho tiempo con los huevos cargados…


End file.
